1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of fabric compositions which include a metallic foil mechanically secured between the fabric base and an overlying layer of a non-woven batt, the bonding between the various layers of the fabric being essentially mechanical without the necessity of employing adhesive compositions and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The has been a substantial emphasis in recent years on setting standards for flame retardency which are applicable to all textile products, including carpeting. Meeting these standards has provided substantial problems for manufacturers of these products.
One of the approaches has been to add various flame-retarding chemicals to the coating or backing compounds or to the face yarns or fibers during or after manufacturing. However, this type of approach has not been entirely successful because the chemical agents tend to lose their effectiveness as the carpet ages and becomes soiled after installation. In addition, it is a difficult matter to blend the additives properly and to secure uniform treatment of the fiber backing or the face yarns of fibers during manufacture of the product.